Multi-parameter measuring instrument usually includes a plurality of sensors, so as to perform multiply measurements of physiological parameters, such as electrocardiogram (ECG), body temperature, blood sugar, blood pressure, blood oxygen saturation, pulse rate, perfusion strength, or the like. Among them, the blood oxygen saturation, the pulse rate, and the perfusion strength can be measured by a blood oxygen transducer, while vital information such as the ECG, heart rate, etc can be measured by an ECG sensor.
Since the users of multi-parameter measuring instrument are mostly non-professional home users with self-testing using method, and at least two sensors are integrated, in order to ensure ease of use and ease of maintenance of the product, the integrated approach and distribution of multiple sensors are particularly important. However, the integrated approach of the blood oxygen transducer of the conventional multi-parameter measuring instrument is inappropriate and inconvenient, or although it is easy to use, there is a problem of poor measurement accuracy.